Before the Premonitions
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: The story of Mia and Claire's birth...no flames. I think this is pretty self explanatory. No flames. Story before Premonitions and Breaking Point. M to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I got a request for a story of Claire and Mia's births so I decided to go with a oneshot because I wanted to honor that request but I'm a little too lazy to crank out a story...curse my laziness. So this is for the request...please no flames and if this this similar to another story out there I apologize...so anyway let me know how you like it and I promise to update Breaking Point soon I lost the flash drive it was on and I found it just recently oddly enough in my pillowcase...weird huh? So please no flames. RawR and enjoy and I hope this fills your request...~RawR :D**

We hated each other, we really did, this was never, ever supposed to happen. We happened to be drunk, he was still hanging out around the completely wrong people, and I will admit I'm not exactly proud of what happened that night. Ok so we did something stupid and we ended up having to pay the consequences but hey in the end everything ended up working out for us in the end.

* * *

"Thalia please come to the party." Annabeth begged me.

I looked at her, "Why, what's so great about this party that wasn't existent in the other parties?" I asked.

"You need to have some fun once in awhile." Annabeth reasoned with me.

I looked at Annabeth, "What's that supposed to mean, I have fun all the time?"

"Come on Thalia I promise this one will be fun." Annabeth begged.

I sighed, "I'm not going to a party."

"Why not?" Annabeth challenged, "I bet you can't even give me five good reasons."

"Luke's going to be there, Luke's going to be there, Luke's going to be there, Luke's going to be there, and lastly Luke's going to be there. I think that's five pretty good reasons not to go." I smirked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "For the love of Zeus Thalia, you two used to be best friends! Come on you're going."

She pulled me out of my cabin and started to drag me out to the woods where the party was being held. Soon enough the sound of blaring Miley Cyrus could be heard and I sighed. Another party with stale beer, shitty music, and last Luke Castellan. Yeah the gods decided that it would be a good idea to give the moron a second chance. Honestly I thought they were being stupid because he was ok for about a month and then he started hanging around with his little goons once again. So basically he killed any chance of forgiveness that he ever had coming from me.

The moment we got to the clearing where everyone was running around and dancing or drinking beer out of red Solo cups. I didn't really want to deal with anything and I tried to stay on the outskirts of the event. That's when he walked over with two plastic cups full of beer.

"You looked lonely, thought you could use some company and possibly a drink." he grinned.

I took the beer he offered me but I didn't say anything to him. It was obvious that he'd already had a couple drinks because usually he wouldn't just come over and talk to me like this.

"So how have you been lately?" he asked with a small upturn of his lips.

"I've been good. How about you?" I asked before taking a long sip of beer.

Luke smiled, "Good. Hey we're actually talking."

"Nice observation Captain Obvious." I smirked.

"I try my best." he smirked right back.

Soon enough we were both fairly drunk and making out in my cabin. Luke pulled me closer and kissed me roughly, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

I shivered as his slightly cold hand caressed my cheek to my neck pulling the sleeve of my dress with it. Why on Earth was I letting this happen? I didn't say anything as he kissed my shoulder lightly nipping it slightly causing me to shriek in surprise. Luke chuckled and soon enough our drunken make out session turned into something else.

"This is a terrible idea." I muttered.

"Completely terrible." Luke smirked against my neck, "This idea is completely terrible."

"That's what I just said moron." I giggled very uncharacteristically.

Luke smashed his lips into mine before we made a terrible decision that would completely change the course of our lives. It was the decision that changed everything completely.

* * *

The previous night's events were coming in kind of blurry but as I looked around and realized where I was everything came flooding back to me in complete clarity. I looked around and spotted a pair of boxers, that of course belonged to me, and then a Green Day shirt, which belonged to one person. I mentally groaned and dared myself to look over at the sleeping figure next to me.

Oh dear Zeus! Who was going to kill me once he found out I had slept with his daughter. Thalia rolled over and curled into my side. Had I wanted to screw Thalia? Well you could say that it was only a minor thought when she was brought back to life after being a tree...of course I've been wanting to do this! We were supposed to hate each other. This definitely doesn't look like hate to me. So what did I decide to do? I did the one thing I knew best; I ran.

I struggled into my boxers and jeans quickly before throwing my shirt on. I snuck to the door quietly and turned back one last time to look at Thalia. Her feet were uncovered by the pale blue sheets, she was covered from the knees to the top of her chest with one arm lightly draped over her chest and then other under her head. The sun hadn't even come up yet and my siblings were all asleep...well all except for two little brothers of mine who were sneaking back into the cabin carrying the shoes much like I had been.

They looked at me, "Where were you Luke?"

"None of your business." I muttered.

"You were with Thalia weren't you?" Connor smirked.

"You were screwing your ex's twin sister weren't you?" I asked mocking his voice perfectly.

"In fact I was and Travis was screwing Katie Gardner." Connor smirked.

"Don't tell Thalia." I muttered.

"Scout's honor." the both smirked holding up their hands in the traditional scout's honor. They must've been boy scouts or something.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

I woke up one morning about a month after the party feeling violently ill. I ran straight for the bathroom just as the contents of my guts spilled into the toilet. It was a wonderful way to spend my morning. This wasn't the only time that this has happened though and it was beginning to drive me nuts.

"Thals you in here?!" Annabeth called. I could hear the door close behind her.

Annabeth and Percy were already expecting twins because they went and did something stupid that they shouldn't have done...actually most of my friends were having kids...Jason and Piper already had one set of twins and were now expecting another set. So I liked to pride myself that I was the only one not having children...my gods even Nico had kids...looks like someone settled down from his wild party days. Then again we were all in our twenties now...

"I'm in the bathroom!" I called before another attack caused me to throw up once again.

"Thalia are you ok?" Annabeth asked. She was already showing a baby bump.

"Not really but it'll pass." I sighed.

Annabeth looked at me and then at the unopened box of tampons on the counter.

"Thalia when did you buy those?" she asked.

"Umm two months ago." I shrugged.

"And you haven't used any of them yet?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged not thinking anything of it. Ever since I became a huntress my periods have always been whacky and when I quit it didn't seem to get any better anyway.

"Thalia how long has this been going on?" Annabeth asked referring to the sickness.

"Umm for about a month...oh dear gods please don't tell me you're thinking I'm pregnant?!" I exclaimed.

Annabeth nodded, "Thals think about it, you were complaining about a brand new pair of jeans not fitting you right, you've been eating a ton lately, you asked me for pickles and ice cream the last time you were at my place for movie night, you're only sick during the mornings, and you haven't had a period for a month possibly longer."

"Annabeth there's no way...oh my gods!" I groaned.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Luke..." I trailed off.

Annabeth looked at me sympathetically, "Thalia...look you don't need to tell him, Percy and I will be there for you."

I looked at Annabeth, "Thanks Annie but I think Luke should know."

Since that night at the party when Luke and I apparently had sex Luke had started dating a chick named Erin a daughter of Eris whom I couldn't stand and vise versa.

* * *

Later that day I sought out Luke after having taken three different tests to make sure that I was absolutely pregnant. Spoiler alert! I was. I found him down at the beach with his stupid buddies Ethan and a couple other scumbags who weren't exactly the best people in the world. Erin was plastered to his lap.

"Castellan!" I called.

Luke's head shot up and he kind of pushed Erin off her lap which earned me a death glare from her. I shrugged and Luke jogged over to me.

"What do you want Grace?" he asked with a sneer.

"Can I talk to you over there?" I asked jerking my head toward the lifeguard tower.

Luke looked back at his friends and then shrugged, "Just make it quick ok."

"Trust me I don't want to talk to you just as much as you don't want to talk to me." I muttered as we walked over to the tower.

"What do you want?" Luke asked irritably.

"Well you know that party two months ago?" I asked him.

"Yeah what about it?" Luke shrugged.

"You know how you sort of screwed me and then left before I woke up?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked impatiently.

"Well you forgot to use something important and now you're going to be a daddy." I said with a smile.

Luke's jaw dropped, "Thalia are you joking? This isn't funny!"

"Why the hell would I joke about you knocking me up?" I asked sincerely.

"Thalia what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Well obviously I'm going to keep the baby and you're going to stay out of it's life because I have all the help I need." I shrugged.

Luke frowned, "That's not fair to you..."

"It's not like you were going to be any help anyway." I shrugged, "You're skank isn't going to like this."

I left him there with his jaw hanging to the ground. I was going to handle this. This wasn't going to defeat me.

* * *

How the hell could she tell me this kind of news and then tell me that she didn't want me being any part of the life of my child? I took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Thalia's cabin. A tried Jason answered holding one of his daughter...I think it was Summer but I wasn't sure for all I know it could have been Autumn.

"Is Thalia here?" I asked.

Jason shook his head, "Umm no she just went for an ultrasound."

"How long has she been gone?" I asked.

"She just went to the infirmary." Jason shrugged.

I took off at a sprint to the infirmary and hastily asked the daughter of Apollo where Thalia was. She took me back to a room where the doctor was spreading a clear goo on Thalia's stomach that was slightly bloated.

"So where's the father, usually they want to be here for the first ultrasound?" she asked Thalia.

"The father's right here." I said before Thalia could answer.

"Well it's nice that you can join us..."

"Luke Castellan." I said.

Thalia looked at me skeptically. The doctor smiled, "Looks like you two are expecting double trouble."

Thalia's mouth dropped open and I grinned. I was going to prove to Thalia that I was going to be the best father these kids could possibly ever have. I wasn't going to let them grow up without a father.

* * *

Over the next few months Luke was completely insane and super protective of me. If anything was possibly slightly dangerous he wouldn't even let me go near it even if that meant Ms. O'Leary who wouldn't harm a fly unless Percy told her to.

He broke it off with Erin and started hanging out with the right people again. We had found out that we were having twin daughters and Luke even got a house away from camp. So he was constantly working on the nursery for them. We agreed that we liked the names Claire and Amelia and everything seemed perfect resulting in tattoos of the other's name and a marriage proposal. We got married at camp, it was a small ceremony. It was a month before the twins we due but hey it worked right?

The twins were born on April first at three in the morning and Luke was instantly in love.

* * *

We had the girls for about three months and the day they were born Rachel spewed out another prophecy concerning our daughters. Thalia was heartbroken. "Thalia we have to keep them separate and as far away from camp as we can." I whispered one night as we watched the girls sleeping in their crib.

"I know." she sniffled.

I pulled two lockets out of my pocket, "The silver one is for Amelia and the gold one is for Claire."

"We'll give Claire to Rachel. Rachel will be able to help her with the spirit of Delphi." Thalia whispered as I clasped the locket around Claire's neck. Claire looked like me and Amelia looked like Thalia.

"Amelia will go to Grover and Juniper." I whispered, "She wouldn't have any one better to take care of her than those two." I clasped the other locket around Amelia's neck.

Thalia picked up Claire and I picked up Amelia. We wrapped them in blankets and kissed them each before we took them to their respective homes. There was no way that I was going to let Kronos get to my daughters. I wasn't going to let them go through the same hell that I went through, that their mother went through. I loved them too much for that to happen and I love Thalia far to much to make her go through that ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I elaborated since I've gotten a couple requests to do so. This does have some foreshadowing to the rest of the Mia and Claire Saga. I will be updating Breaking Point and hopefully finishing it up over the break so I can start the next installment for you guys. Please no flames...review and tell me how you liked it. The reviews keep me going! RawR and enjoy! :D~RawR**

* * *

Rain began to pour as I drove down the country road that led to Rachel's house. Rachel had moved to the country after graduating high school and started her art business. I knocked on the bright orange door and Rachel answered it in a pair of paint splattered jeans and matching paint splattered blouse.

"Thalia!" she was surprised to see me, "Where's Luke?"

"Rachel we've decided to keep the twins separate, just until they're old enough to start facing this prophecy. Will you take care of Claire in the meantime?" I asked her.

Rachel looked at me and nodded, "Of course I will. I promise you that Claire will be safe here."

I took one last look at the sleeping infant in my arms before passing her off to Rachel. Rachel took Claire into her arms and smiled. I said my goodbyes and thanked Rachel once again before heading back to my car. It was only a matter of time before Kronos appeared like he had earlier that month. I didn't want him swaying my daughters in the way that he had swayed my husband.

"Dad please don't let anything happen to Claire." I whispered.

* * *

Lightning crashed as I walked up the stone path leading to Grover's wilderness hideout. I knocked on the door cooing at Amelia who was cooing back at me with wide electric blue eyes. Juniper answered the door with Grover right behind her.

"Luke?" Grover asked, "Where's Thalia?"

"Can I ask you two a huge favor?" I asked them.

"Of course you can Luke." Juniper smiled.

"Thalia and I have decided that the best way to keep Kronos from finding the twins is to keep them separated until they're old enough to be reunited. I'm asking if you two could take care of Amelia." I explained.

Juniper took one look at the cooing infant in my arms and smiled, "Of course we will."

I kissed Amelia's forehead and handed her over to Juniper who smiled, "She looks exactly like her mother."

"Luke we'll keep Amelia safe, we promise." Grover smiled sadly.

"Thank you, we'll find a way to repay you." I nodded.

As I walked away I whispered, "Zeus please don't let anything happen to Amelia."

* * *

**Four Years Later **

"Claire where are you?" I called. I had searched the whole house and still I couldn't find her. I was panicking of course because I had only turned my back for a moment to get her some hot chocolate and poof she was gone.

Then I heard giggles from the coat closet. I opened the door and found the little rascal crouched in the corner, giggling, "You found me!"

She threw her tiny arms around my neck and yawned, "I'm sleepy Rachel."

I smiled, "I can see that."

"Did you make me my hot chocolate?" Claire asked.

I nodded, "That's what you asked me for wasn't it?" I laughed.

She nodded, "I really want some hot chocolate."

I carried her to the kitchen and set her down on one of the chairs before handing her the hot chocolate. I looked at the time as she took her last sip, "Claire its time for bed now."

She looked at me and violently shook her head, "I don't want to go to bed."

"Why?" I asked her curiously.

"I have scary dreams." she whispered.

"Scary dreams?"

She nodded, "Monsters and scary men with weird eyes."

"Do you still have your locket on?" I asked.

She nodded, "A man and a woman always come into my dreams and save me from the monsters though."

I nodded, "That's because you're wearing your necklace."

Claire yawned and held her arms out to me. I picked her up and carried her to my room. She could sleep in there just in case she had a nightmare. She snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep as soon as her face hit the pillow. I kissed her head and went over to my studio to work on my latest painting.

* * *

"Mia, it's time for bed!" Juniper called.

There was no answer. Mia did this every night and truthfully it scared the living Hades out of us the first time she did it. In the living room I found her under a blanket on the sofa. She blinked her sleepy blue eyes at me and frowned, "I'm not sleepy."

"Mia it's getting late, Juniper and I need to get you to sleep." I explained.

Mia looked at me, "Why do I need to go to sleep?"

I laughed, "Because you're growing, you need your sleep."

"Will you tell me a bedtime story Grover?" she asked.

"Of course I will Mia." I smiled.

Mia held out her arms for me to pick her up and I carried her to her room, "Do you have your necklace on?"

She nodded, "You told me to never take it off."

"That's right Mia, you must always keep this on or the scary dreams will get worse." I explained to her.

She nodded, "I know Grover."

"So what bedtime story do you want to hear tonight?" I asked her.

"The one about the princess who saved her friends and turned into a tree!" Mia grinned.

I nodded and began the story as I tucked her in and handed her the stuffed Pegasus toy she had begged Juniper and I for at the mall one day at the Disney store. The child was practically attracted to mythology. After the story Mia still wasn't asleep so I grabbed my reed pipes, "Do you want me to play some music for you?"

She nodded, "Please Grover."

I started playing a song that my mother played for me when I couldn't sleep. After about a minute of me playing, which has gotten better over the years, Mia was alseep. I kissed her forehead and turned off her light making sure that her nightlight was on. It projected the stars of the night sky onto her ceiling and sometimes when I come check on her I'll find her looking up at the stars talking to her Pegasus. Juniper was already asleep by the time I got to bed.

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

I sighed and looked down at the water under my feet. Grover and Juniper didn't know that I was gone yet but I was almost positive that they would be figuring it out soon enough. I just wanted a little freedom. I was never allowed out of their sight. They home schooled me for God's sake! I sat on the beat up wooden dock and allowed my feet to dangle over just enough to touch the water below my feet.

An eagle landed next to me, not a bald eagle but a golden eagle like the ones in the movies about myths and whatever. It literally was an inch away from me. The eagle turned it's head and looked at me and instead of intense amber eyes like most birds of prey this eagle had shockingly blue eyes. It's eyes were almost the color of my own.

I reached my hand out and the eagle rubbed its head against it. Apparently it was friendly. It stared at me intently and side stepped a little closer to me. Somewhere in the back of my head I could hear a voice that reminded me of a movie character, "You're destined for great things granddaughter."

I blinked and shook my head and the eagle looked at me again before nuzzling my fingers again and flying off once more. I blinked and shook my head once more. It seemed like the eagle was the one who put the voice in my head. My whole life I've always had a thing for birds of prey but that was completely weird. I nursed a falcon back to health once when I was younger, I've held hawks when I was toddler, but whatever just happened right there was weird.

* * *

I sat in the hammock that Rachel had between two Oak trees in her backyard and I sketched things. A little Garter Snake had made its way up to the hammock and slowly wound its way around my arm. I had no problem with snakes, in fact I remember a time when I was little and Rachel took me to the zoo where we spent half of the time in the Reptile House because I could swear the snakes were talking to me like I was their master. Sometimes I felt like Harry Potter when it came to all the weird attention I got from snakes.

The snake continued to wrap around my arm until it was looking straight at me. This snake was different from any of the snakes I've ever seen in my life, instead of the usual grassy green it was a deep emerald green with eyes that were the most amazing crystalline blue. It flicked its forked tongue at me and held its head up. I started to sketch the snake on my sketch pad when suddenly there was a voice in the back of my head, "You're destined for greatness Claire."

I dropped my pencil and looked at the snake who stared right back at me and flicked its tongue casually. I shook my head and blinked slightly before looking at the snake who was still flicking its tongue and staring at me contently. This was weird, I swear the snake was the one who just said I was destined for greatness. I was used to hearing things when around snakes but I wasn't completely used to hearing one address me, that was completely and totally weird.

* * *

**Four Years Later ****  
**

Sixteen, the age most people look up to before turning eighteen and now that's where I was headed. I walked into my room with the plate of cake Juniper handed to me moments before. Grover and Juniper were really cool about giving me my alone time. I sat on my bed and unclasped the locket from around my neck. It was a silver crescent moon shaped locket with my first initial, a lightning bolt, and a winged shoe engraved on it.

As long as I've had the locket I've never really tried to look inside it. I've always figured that it was completely empty. I turned it over in my fingers and looked at the back the back was just as ornate as the front side was. Finally I got a little curious and decided to open the locket for the very first time. I know I was young when my parents had to give me away according to Juniper my mom was only twenty one and my dad was twenty three. Somewhere in the back of my mind I still had a really distant memory of my parents and a sister. I'm almost positive there was a sister somewhere.

I could remember something about my mother, she was young obviously and she had the brightest blue eyes, but her singing voice was what I remembered most when it came to anything about my mother. I just faintly remember someone singing to me in a sweet melodic voice in another language. The thing I remembered most about my father was his smile, there was always a distant memory of my father's warm smile. As for the sister that I might possibly have the only thing I could remember was possibly sleeping in the same crib most of the time we were holding hands.

I opened the locket and staring back at me was a picture of my mom and dad on one side and two infant girls on the other side. My mother was gorgeous with bright blue eyes and black hair and freckles that were starting to fade but didn't make her look completely childish. My father was handsome, blonde, muscular, the type of guy most girls would fall for at first glance. There were two infants bot girls, one was raven haired the other was blonde.

I closed the locket and tried to imagine what life would've been like if my parents didn't have to give me away. I wondered what they would've been like. Juniper's told me a lot about my parents and from what she tells me they sound amazing. If only...

* * *

I was sixteen, the age most kids wanted to turn before they turned eighteen and could make their own decisions. I held the mug of hot chocolate in my hands and sat on the window seat in my room looking out over the backyard. I set my mug of cocoa down and unclasped my gold sun shaped locket from around my neck. The front was engraved with my first initial, a lightning bolt, and a winged shoe. The back was just as decorated as the front was.

I've never tried to open my locket for as long as I've had it. I figured that it was just an empty locket. I ran my fingers over the shiny metal and studied it before getting a little curious. I knew that my parents were super young when they had to give me up but I could remember very faint things about them. I could remember my mother singing to me in a sickeningly sweet melodic soprano in another language. I could remember the warm smile that my father always seemed to have plastered to his face. I could also remember that there had been another girl, one that I always shared a crib with and held hand with. I think I had a sister but I wasn't quite sure if I did or not.

I finally opened the locket and there it was. A picture of my mother and father on one side and a picture of two infant girls on the other. My mother was gorgeous and I instantly envied her dark hair, shocking eyes, and freckles. My father was your all around handsome, muscular guy that any girl, sane or insane, girl would've fallen for. Then I looked at the two infants one was obviously me and other was a raven haired baby, my sister.

I closed the locket and started to think about how life would be if my parents could've kept me. I wondered what kind of people they had been. Rachel's told me about them and from what she's said they seemed like they were amazing people. If only...

* * *

**One Year Later**

Turns out I did have a twin sister, Claire Delphi Castellan and now I was living with my parents. Well I was sort of living with them. I've been busy trying to save camp twice. I've succeeded both times but still its exhausting. My sister is honing in on her little prophecy gift and she's getting loads better at it. Now you're probably wondering about my love triangle. Well yes Seth is 'officially back' but I wouldn't take that for much since the last time he was 'officially' back he had orchestrated an attack on the camp. Nicky was still the sweet guy who held me when I cried over Seth.

I wondered if Aphrodite was getting amusement out of throwing all the emotions at me right in the middle of a time where I'm completely full of insane emotions from finding out that I have a world to save, a twin sister, and meeting my parents for the first time since I was an infant. I guess she likes to meddle in love and I guess I've recently become her target.

Seth and I were still on shaky ground. However Nicky and I were still as close as we were when we went on the quest. Don't ask me which way I'm swaying because honestly I don't know. I know I should probably go for a guy like Nicky because he's been there for me but there's just something about Seth that I just can't shake. Wow I sound like my cousin Winter...who may I add is still happily dating Diego Valdez. Claire and I were on our way to becoming best friends and we already had the twin telepathy thing going on. As weird as it sounds I liked having someone who could understand me the way Claire did, it's nice having someone you can talk to when you need to.

* * *

I did have a sister, Amelia Diana Castellan, and I was now living with my parents. I wasn't away most of the time like Mia was. Yes I've been busy trying to save camp but I haven't been tracking down Seth Jackson like she was all the time. We've succeeded both times in trying to save the camp and soon we were about to be put up to our greatest task, trying to save the world and keeping Seth Jackson from doing anything else that might be considered mildly stupid.

I was happy, I had my sister, my parents, and an amazing boyfriend James Solace. I met James when I first got to camp and we sort of just clicked. I wasn't in the emotional state that my sister was in with her love triangle thing. Honestly I don't think it's my sister's fault. I think Aphrodite was getting a little bit of payback on my parents and the demigods of their generation.

Mia and I were slowly but surely becoming best friends. We literally finish each other's sentences like the Weasley twins. I know it sounds a little creepy but hey it actually is kinda cool. I love having someone around who understands me the way Mia does. We've been getting closer since the first day we met. I'm still close friends with Charlie and of course my parents are pretty cool. Sometimes I feel like I can trust Mia with anything, including my own life. Well we're about to save the world, wish us luck!


End file.
